They Simply Were
by ncislove
Summary: Short little Gabby Fluff...
1. They Simply Were

Ok,…. I was going to leave it here, but Chirugal says she can be bribed with smut… I might have to add a smutty chapter. I don't know yet.

-------------

"_You don't know what it's like… going off to the other side of the world to protect your country, but then you can't be there to protect your own family._" - Navy Commander Mike Taffet.

Gibbs had tried to push the memories aside and focus on the case, but the Navy Commander's words had stuck with him throughout the day and long into the evening. Unlike most nights, the rough feel of the wood beneath his hands and the blaze of the alcohol down his throat did little to quell his thoughts. He rubbed a calloused hand along the wood, picking up on uneven areas in the grain. Picking up the sandpaper he moved along the ribs of the boat - one hand seeking out grainy splinters while the other smoothed them away.

"_You don't know what it's like…"_

He kept waiting for the bourbon to dull his senses but he felt nothing; it wasn't the version of nothing he was looking for. After three glasses of the amber liquid, he gave up, leaving the bottle neglected on his work bench.

"…_can't be there to protect your own family._"

The grainy sound of sandpaper dragging over the course wood filled the basement, but it couldn't silence those words. The grit of the sandpaper crumbled as he worked, matching his falling defenses – if he could just get those words out of his head.

_Those words._

He just wanted to forget.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been downstairs. It hadn't been dark out when he first descended the basement stairs that evening, but he was sure it was nearly midnight, if not later. He had decided to forgo dinner in order to sort his thoughts by his boat, and judging by the rumbling in his stomach it was late into the night.

As he approached the top of the steps and pushed the door open he heard the swaggering sound of Muddy Waters coming from his stereo. There was only one person who would find comfort in the smooth, yet chaotic electric style of music.

The wavering notes of the harmonica bent around him and he went in search of his visitor. "Abby?"

He found her in the kitchen, perched on the counter, her arms wrapped around her knees, the edge of the counter digging into her bare heels.

When he rounded the corner she looked up at him with a genuine smile and dropped her knees, letting her legs drop and swing back and forth in front of the dishwasher below her.

"What are you doing here, Abby?"

She gave a simple shrug. "You seemed a little sad when you left."

"Why didn't you come down?" He nodded towards the basement door.

"You seemed like you could use some time alone."

"Yet, you're still here."

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Gibbs stepped up to her and slid his hand behind her head. He pressed his cheek to hers and asked, "How long you been here?" before pressing a kiss to her temple and pulling back to look at her.

Abby peered around him to look at the digital clock above the stove. "Three hours and some change… I made you a sandwich, it's in the fridge."

He wanted to ignore the food, but his stomach reminded him that he hadn't had anything to eat in over twelve hours. Inside the refrigerator he found a plate with a ham and cheese sandwich. He took the plate and headed out of the kitchen, catching Abby's hand as he passed her. He pulled her off the counter and she followed him willingly towards the living room.

Muddy Waters melted into Billie Holiday.

Gibbs sank into sofa and held out his arm, inviting Abby down to sit with him. She curled her legs under her and leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her head on his chest.

With an arm around her, Gibbs lay a flat palm against her back and rubbed softly. He set the plate on his lap and picked up the sandwich with his free hand and took a big bite.

"Better not get crumbs in my hair." Abby heard the low rumble of his laugh through his chest.

"Want a bite?"

Abby shook her head. "I already had one."

Gibbs finished the sandwich quickly; he hadn't realized how hungry he was until the first bite. He sat with her, enjoying the heat she brought to his body. They listened to the soft music, his fingers tapping gently along her spine. Abby moved her head to rest on his shoulder and her fingers idly played with the button on his grey polo shirt.

As the honeyed voice of Peggy Lee took over the living room, Gibbs slipped out from Abby's arms and stood. Abby watched him closely, his face unreadable as he pulled away.

Gibbs read the mix of confusion and contentment on Abby's face and reached out for her. She took his hand and he waited as she stretched her legs, tense from her position on the sofa, before standing with him. He led her a few steps towards the center of the room and then pulled her close. Her eyes widened as she grinned. He returned her grin with a small one of his own, and brought her arms up, where she intuitively wrapped them around his neck.

His rough fingers ran down the soft skin of her arms. His fingers traced from her elbows, where he had grasped her arms to bring them to his neck, to her shoulders and then down her sides. He traced along the valleys and ridges of her ribs before settling his hands at her hips and then, after a moment, wrapping his arms around her to hold her tightly to his chest.

"Abbs…"

It wasn't a question or a lead in. It was just her name in a breathy whisper, a whisper to let her know he was thankful that she had come over.

Her response was to press her face against his neck and nod. She understood.

He remembered he had been thinking about something earlier, something had been bothering him, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. The smell of her shampoo grounded him; it reminded him of the present, of what he wanted, what he needed, and what he had: Abby.

They moved slowly to the music. One soulful singer after another wrapped around them as they danced. They didn't speak, nothing needed to be said. They were simply dancing.

They simply _were_.

_----------_

_Reviews are sweet like honey._


	2. They Simply Are

Such a toss-up as to continue or not… but this came to me at 3am (I couldn't sleep). Things have gotten a little crazy around here, so I apologize in advance for any delay in response.

-----

Abby slowly dropped one arm from around his neck, letting her hand rest over his heart. Gibbs could feel the heat radiating from her palm and he knew what she was saying before her middle and ring fingers curled into the sign. He covered her hand with his own and then mirrored the sign against her hand.

It takes them both a few moments to realize that they've stopped moving. They stand together, holding on to one another, in the middle of his living room as one last song curls around their still forms.

He inhaled deeply, holding his breath, hesitating, not wanting to make a mistake – one he knows he could never take back. He needs a sign, he needs Abby to show him something, anything, to tell him that he won't be ruining the best thing in life he has going for him.

Abby had matched her breathing to his so she was quick to notice when his chest failed to rise and fall again. "You aren't breathing."

He let out the breath he had been holding. His warm breath on the side of her neck tickled her skin and sent a slight shiver through her body. The shiver, however slight, didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs. It was the sign he needed.

"Kiss me, Abby."

He means for it to sound like an instruction, not quite an order, but his eyes close momentarily when he realizes how weak he sounds.

She had been waiting years to hear those words, so when she finally heard them, she isn't quite sure they are real.

Abby pulled back slightly and tilted her head to look at him, to make sure she had heard right. She had everything and nothing at all to say at that moment, but before she could do either... "_Please._"

She isn't sure if she hears it or thinks it – he isn't sure either – but it is all it takes for Abby to touch her lips against his. Her kiss is timid at first, her uncertainty of his request evident in the light touch of her lips.

He presses into it though, relaxing against her, feeling the tension that had been crashing around him in the basement wash away in waves, until he feels there is nothing left but what he feels for her.

She needs air, but can't help herself as she presses against his chest.

He holds her there, his hand under her shirt, his fingers splayed against the warm skin of her back.

The need for air doesn't go away, no matter how hard she tries to ignore it. She's light-headed enough from his kiss; the need for air doesn't help.

"_Gibbs…_" His name rolls from her lips in a soft purr.

He resents the feeling of loss as he steps away from her but the squeeze she gives his hand, as he pulls her along behind him, is reassuring.

Gibbs isn't sure how he is able to make it to the bedroom without spinning around and pinning her to the wall, but somehow they make it. If they are going to do this, he is going to do it right, not hurried against the wall like two college students on spring break – he was sure Abby wouldn't mind, they could play later.

He strips her slowly of her clothing, enjoying every inch of skin that is revealed. He is a little less patient with his own clothes, and soon lowers her to the bed.

He kisses the hollow of her neck, his fingers trailing over her sensitive skin. He loves the curve of her collarbone, delicate and soft.

_Oh God I need you…_

He thinks it, or she thinks it… maybe they both do. Gibbs takes his time and sinks into her slowly, savoring every inch.

She meets him thrust for thrust.

They move together.

She can't get enough of his strong shoulders and broad back. She feels the muscles work beneath his skin, and she knows he's working for her.

Their fingers memorizing, tongues tasting, souls searching - all in an effort to truly know and love the other person.

They simply are in love.

They simply are.

----

I would love to hear your thoughts…


	3. They'd Simply Be

Ok, so good things (or is it bad things…?) come in threes…. I decided to come up with a third and final installment for this little ficlet. Sorta a little past/present/future thing…. The whole 'they'd simply be' is just them looking ahead… (not like planning, but that they'll be together… I hope that comes across). Anyway, enjoy 3

------

Abby struggled against the harsh sunlight that washed over her. No matter how she shifted, the sun always seemed to find her eyes.

Losing the battle of trying to drift off again, Abby sank back against the warm body behind her. She smiled to herself as a heavy arm tightened around her waist, reminding her where she belonged.

When she was certain she wasn't going to fall back asleep, Abby turned in the circle of Gibbs arms to nuzzle her face against his chest. His normal scent of sawdust and soap had an added element… of gunpowder, of her.

While snaking a leg between Gibbs', Abby pressed her lips against his chest in a soft kiss.

"Mmm… Abby." Gibbs shifted slightly, tightening his arms around her in his sleep.

Abby was content to lie in his arms, listening to the steady sound of his heartbeat while he slept. It was the eventual need to use the bathroom that had her easing out of his arms and off the bed. The clothes he had been wearing the night before lay strewn across the floor, and Abby bent to grab his shirt, slipping it over her head as she crossed the hall to the bathroom.

She returned to his bedroom to find him still sleeping, a peaceful half-smile playing on his lips. Abby bit her lower lip to prevent a giggle from escaping, and crawled back under the blankets, curling up to Gibbs side.

"Too many clothes." Gibbs tugged playfully on the shirt she had put on as he rolled to his side to face her.

"You're awake."

"Mm hmm."

"What are we…? I mean, I'm not asking for a ring or anything, but I don't know if this can be some sort of casual thing for me. I just… I just love you too much for that." Abby pressed her face against his chest to avoid having to look at his face.

The soft chuckle that escaped his mouth put her at ease. "You certainly know how to wake a guy up, but yeah, let's talk about what we are. But I repeat my earlier statement, too many clothes." He tugged at her sleeve.

"Gibbs, I can't lay naked next to you while we have this conversation." She pulled back and gave him a stern look that slowly faded to a soft smile.

Gibbs ran his hand up her thigh to give a little tug at the waistband of her thong. "You won't be naked, you'll still have this on."

"Fine." In one fluid motion Abby had the shirt up and over her head and was settling back under the blankets.

"Much better…" Gibbs ran a rough finger along her bare arm and studied Abby's face. "I don't know what we are, Abbs. I just know that I love you and I want to be with you for as long as you'll be with me."

"I've always been with you… maybe not like this exactly, in your bed, but I've always been yours."

Gibbs stroked her hair softly, before titling her face to look at him. "You know, you're the one woman who has stuck with me the longest since… even if we haven't been 'together', you've never given up on me. That's what tells me that this, whatever this is, will work."

"I won't give up on up, ever."

"I don't know what words to put to us Abby, I can't promise that there will ever be a ring involved, but I can promise that I'll always be here for you."

"We can just be together."

"I like that." Gibbs rolled her over, covering her with his body. "I like that a lot."

Abby laughed at his obvious enthusiasm for being together. Unlike the night before, their morning was playful and light-hearted. It was less about memorizing, more about teasing. Abby's teasing nips and nibbles were met with a playful swat.

They agreed.

They'd simply be.

-------------

_End._


End file.
